


Dependencia

by spoaky



Category: Kimetsu no Yaiba Demon Slayer
Genre: Kimetsu no yaiba - Freeform, Multi, Nezuko, Tanjiro, demon slayer - Freeform, kny, zenitsu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoaky/pseuds/spoaky
Summary: Esta es mi primer historia en esta plataforma,,¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, dije que iba a editarlo pero luego me dio flojera.)8





	Dependencia

Kamado Tanjiro, el mayor de la familia Kamado. Acostumbrado a que muchos de los asuntos de sus hermanos y madre estuvieran sobre sus hombros, observaba a su hermana luchar contra un demonio. La tristeza se acumuló en su pecho, dificultándole respirar. Sabía que, Nezuko a pesar de todo dependía de él para algunas cosas, pero igual habían otras que podía hacer por si misma.

En los días siguientes, Tanjiro estaba en un estado melancólico, recordando los viejos tiempos con su familia. Pero luego la tristeza y melancolía lo abandonaron luego de conocer a un chico. Agatsuma Zenitsu, un chico llorón y que al parecer no podía hacer mucho sin la ayuda de alguien.

Zenitsu dependía de los demás debido a sus miedos, inseguridades y nervios, y a Tanjiro le gustaba eso, pues llenaba el hueco en su interior. El hueco que había aparecido luego de la muerte de sus hermanos y madre, al igual de la transformación de Nezuko.

Ahora mismo, el de cicatriz en la frente se encontraba consolando al chico rubio, aspirando su aroma, el cual delataba el miedo. Acarició los suaves cabellos de su acompañante, sonriendo para calmarlo, aunque este no lo notara.

—Vamos, vamos. No necesitas preocuparte.. te protegeré de los demonios.—musitó con suavidad Tanjiro.

El chico de estatura más baja apartó su rostro del pecho del de frente dura, logrando que a Tanjiro se le cortara la respiración momentáneamente. Nariz y mejillas rosas, ojos llorosos, hipidos y jadeos soltados gracias al llanto. Tragó un poco de saliva antes de volver a hacer que el rubio volviera a esconder su cara en su pecho para que descargara su malestar.

Zenitsu cerró sus ojos al oír los suaves latidos de Tanjiro, calmándose gracias a la suele melodía que estos provocaban. En poco tiempo se quedó dormido, aún disfrutando de la armoniosa melodía que el pulso de su amigo creaba. Aún habían rastros de lágrimas, que Tanjiro se encargó de borrar.

El de ojos rojizos sabía que estaba mal que el rubio creara una dependencia con él, pero estaba consiente que Zenitsu era alguien con mucho potencial. No quería que lo dejara, por lo que bañaba sus palabras de dulce miel, pero que en lo más profundo eran amargas.

"No necesitas preocuparte, te protegeré de los demonios" Depende de mi, y estarás bien. Eso fue a lo que se refirió Tanjiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primer historia en esta plataforma,,  
¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!  
Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, dije que iba a editarlo pero luego me dio flojera.  
)8


End file.
